1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic censer with LED (light emitting diode) light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional censers are used for accommodating incenses, each of which mainly includes a rod made of bamboo and aromatic biotic materials coated on the rod. When burned, the aromatic biotic materials release large amounts of smoke. The burning incenses may ignite surrounding articles to fire; furthermore, the released smoke not only pollutes the environment, but also is harmful to health.
Generally, electronic censers are used to replace the traditional censers. An electronic censer includes a censer body and an incense branch extending upwardly from the censer body. The incense branch has an LED (light emitting diode) light source on a top end thereof to imitate a burning tip of the traditional incense. However, the incense branch is relatively long and is therefore easy to break in transportation.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic censer which can overcome the described limitations.